


Clean Up On Aisle 4

by suspiciousraidinelf



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Sayamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousraidinelf/pseuds/suspiciousraidinelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short sayamina fic based on this height difference au prompt : “You were trying to reach for a box of cereal and a whole shelf’s-worth of cereal boxes fell on you, here let me help”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Up On Aisle 4

**Author's Note:**

> There is honestly not enough sayamina fics in this world and that is a crime.

Today had not been a good day for Minami. She had woken up late for work, managed to spill coffee all over her new shirt, and when she got home she found that she was out of Lucky Charms. Which brought her to her current dilemma.

She stood in the cereal aisle and glared at the top shelf where the Lucky Charms cereal was currently perched on. The usual grocery store she visited was closed for renovations. So usually her favorite cereal was within her capable reaching distance but that didn’t seem to be the case here.

“What kind of supermarket puts the Lucky Charms so high?” Minami muttered curses under her breath as she tried to reach up as far as she could but her fingertips barely grazed the box.

Minami needed her sugar in the morning and she wasn’t going to leave till she got her Lucky Charms even if it killed her. She took a step back and examined the obstacle before her. Minami figured if she jumped high enough she might actually be able to get the box. She hopped a couple times but the result was the same. She grit her teeth in frustration. She was sure someone had put her favorite cereal at the top of the shelf just to mess with her.

The logical thing to do would be to go ask for assistance from somebody who worked here but Minami would be damned if she let anyone get the box of cereal down for her at this point. There wasn’t a lot of room in the aisle but Minami was desperate at this point. She stepped back to as far as she could go and gave herself a small running start. But instead of jumping higher she ended up with too much momentum forward and slammed right into the lower shelves. A cascade of cereal boxes fell on top of her none of which happened to be her Lucky Charms. Minami was glad it was so late in the day that there wasn’t too many people to witness her spectacular failure.

“Are you alright?” The voice startled Minami. She looked up to be meet with worried eyes that belonged to a tall young woman. Judging by the apron with the supermarket logo on it, it was obvious that the tall woman worked here. Her name tag read ‘Akimoto Sayaka’. Honestly, Minami had never seen anyone looks so good in such a plain work uniform. She could feel her face heat up. It was bad enough that she had made such a fool of herself but to be in such close proximity to someone so beautiful while she herself was only wearing her oversized hoodie and sweats made her feel like even more of a mess.

Minami laughed nervously. “I’m alright err-really sorry for making a mess.” She made a sweeping motion at the catastrophe around her. Minami regretted letting her stubbornness get the better of her but well it’s not like she could do anything about that now.

Sayaka looked amused at the small woman. She had witnessed her launch herself right into the shelves and it took a lot of her will power not to laugh at the poor woman. Sayaka held out her hand to the other woman. “Let me help you up.”

Minami took her hand and Sayaka effortlessly pulled her up to her feet. The taller of the two thought it was really cute how the small woman was so flustered. “Was there something you needed help with Miss…?”

“Uh- Minami. Takahashi Minami,” Minami was just glad she had managed to not stutter.

“Well Miss Takahashi how can I be of service?” If ramming full force into a shelves of cereal didn’t kill Minami, Sayaka being unknowingly charming sure would.

“You can just call me Minami and I was just trying to get the Lucky Charms on the top shelf.”

Sayaka smiled. “Okay, Minami.” She turned to where Minami pointed up at the highest shelf. “Hm that’s funny. I think someone put them on the wrong shelf. The Lucky Charms are usually on the lower shelves. I’m sorry about that.”

Sayaka was able to grab the Lucky Charms box easily. She handed to Minami. “Is there anything else you were looking to get?”

Minami shook her head. “No that was the last thing I needed.” A part of Minami wished it wasn’t because now she didn’t have an excuse to hang around the store and Sayaka.

“I can help ring you up if you want. Ah but first I’m going to have to get someone to take care of all these cereal boxes,” said Sayaka. She gave Minami a teasing grin. Her smile made Minami’s heart pound. She clutched the cereal box closer and averted her eyes. As Sayaka went to get one of her co-workers to come clean up the mess she made, Minami picked up her grocery basket and placed the Lucky Charms with the rest of her items. 

She started to pick up some of the cereal boxes off the ground. The small woman felt bad for creating such a giant disaster and making someone else clean it up. Sayaka returned with an equally tall co-worker. Now Minami felt even worse for not just asking one of the taller worker’s here to help her. They seemed to be in abundance at this supermarket. Sayaka introduced her co-worker as Miyazawa Sae.

“Sorry for making you clean this up,” said Minami. But Sae just shrugged. “There have been worse accidents here. Don’t worry about picking these up I got it. You should let Sayaka check your stuff out. She’ll make sure to take care of you. Won’t you, Sayaka?” Sae eyes twinkled with mischief. Sayaka blushed but didn’t say anything. Minami wasn’t sure what they were talking about and didn’t really get a chance to ask before Sayaka steered her out the aisle and to the closest register.

Minami set the basket on the conveyer belt. Sayaka began scanning the items but while doing that, she decided to make some small talk. “I’ve never seen you around here in the store before. Did you move to the area recently?” asked Sayaka.

Minami shook her head. “No I usually go to a different store but they’re closed for renovations right now,” explained Minami. The total popped up on the register screen. Minami reached for her wallet to get the necessary change out.

Sayaka began to package the groceries in bags. “Mm I’m jealous of them.”

Minami handed Sayaka the money but tilted her head in confusion at the taller girl’s comment. “Jealous? Why?”

“Because they get cute girls like you to shop at their store,” said Sayaka. Her cheeks tinted pink and she couldn’t bring herself to look at Minami so she distracted herself with bagging groceries.

Minami, completely not expecting that comment, stared slack jawed. Her face was an even darker red than Sayaka’s. Being so dumbstruck, Minami’s wallet slipped from her grasp and all her change spilled out. Today was just going so well for her.

“Are you alright?” asked Sayaka for the second time that evening. 

“Yes I’m okay. I swear I’m not usually this klutzy all the time,” she said as she tried to pick up all the change from the floor. She was sure Sayaka thought she was a complete idiot.

Sayaka was trying to stifle her laughter. Minami was just too adorable. Sayaka wanted to talk more with her but another customer arrived in line which brought their conversation to a close.

Sayaka handed Minami her bags. “I put your receipt in the bag.” Minami nodded and thanked her.

“I hope to see you around here more often,” said Sayaka. She waved goodbye to Minami and gave her a bright, charming smile. Minami practically swooned.

“Yeah…” Minami waved back in a daze. She managed to get herself home without incident. As she mindlessly put her groceries away, her thoughts were constantly filled with Sayaka. As checked the rest of her grocery bags to make sure she didn’t miss anything she saw that something was written on her receipt. On the back with black marker was a phone number with the words ‘call me’ on it. Minami stared. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. But the paper with Sayaka’s handwriting was still in her hand. Minami stared at the small piece of paper in awe. Her face broke into a wide grin and she did a little dance. Today hadn’t been a complete disaster after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. As always thank you for reading.


End file.
